Electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, etc., support a memo or note function. For example, a user executes a memo application of the electronic device to input a memo. In addition, the user generates and stores the memo through a user input (e.g., a touch input or stylus) after setting the electronic device to a state that enables the user to input the memo like the execution of the note application.
Since a memo function of the related art is provided by executing the application installed on the electronic device, the user is required to push a power button or a home button to turn on a display of the electronic device, unlock the electronic device, and execute the memo application so as to generate and store the memo when the display of the electric device is in an OFF-state. However, unlocking the electronic device or executing the memo application to record a simple memo is inconvenient to the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.